FAQs
Questions will be added as they come up. General questions Why can't I register as both an artist and author? There are more authors in the fandom than artists, and never enough art to go around. There will be authors who walk away with nothing after claims. If someone is already participating as an artist, they're participating in some capacity, and it wouldn't be fair to let them potentially claim a fic and take a spot away from someone who only writes. Artists are allowed to pinch-hit write, if another writer has to drop out, so there may be an opportunity to write later in the challenge. If the ratio of artists to authors in the fandom should change, or if we should receive an overwhelming number of art pieces that far exceeds the number of registered authors, we may lift this. It comes down to this: We want as many people as possible to be able to take part in this challenge. Thank you for being understanding. Questions from artists Can I specify that my author must write a gen fic for my art? No. You're allowed to say you would welcome a gen fic or that you don't want a rating over PG, but you may not prohibit an author from writing about Dean and Cas (or Jensen and Misha) in a relationship for this challenge. Maybe you'll be paired with an author who loves gen! As long as you both agree, and Dean/Cas (or Jensen/Misha) are at the heart of the fic and art, you're free to collaborate as you please. But you can't ban the relationship in your prompt. If Dean/Cas isn't your thing but you would like to participate in a reverse bang, the SPN Reverse Bang accepts all ships and gen! We have no interest in stepping on their toes. Do I have to submit a detailed prompt? ''' Not at all. You can provide as little or as much information to potential authors as you like. Some artists will provide full prompts; some may only provide a list of topics/content that must be left out of the fic. Please don't worry about what's been done by others in past years. Focus on making a piece you're happy with. Some authors like a detailed prompts, but others enjoy some wiggle room. '''I forgot to list something on my list of topics/content I don't want in the fic. If it's before claims, please get in touch with the mods immediately. If you've already been matched with a partner, please email them so you can discuss what to do. We're sure they'll be understanding. In the time leading up to claims, we ask all of our artists to spend time thinking about topics and content you would not want in the fic you receive. You can block pretty much anything (eg. gore, excessive violence, certain tropes, AUs), except for the relationship between Dean/Cas or Jensen/Misha (see above). If I'd said during claims that I'm willing to make additional art but my schedule has changed and I don't have time, is there a penalty? No. Your only challenge requirement is that you complete the one piece of art you submitted to claims. If your schedule changed and you won't have time to make another piece, simply let your author know. We've all had things come up unexpectedly.